The Super Monk and the White Death
by Creepy Karyna
Summary: We all know that Genkaku is insane,cruel,merciless.But there exist someone who truly cares for him.More than that,she loves him and would do everything to protect him.As for Genkaku,he finally found something to hold onto.Genkaku A./OC
1. Chapter 1: Freaking weird

**The "Super Monk" and the "White Death"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Freaking weird**

It's my first try so please...be merciful

Hope you'll enjoy this! ^_^

_I do not own Deadman Wonderland_

* * *

_XXXXXX_

I couldn't believe this. I simply _could not_.

I've always thought that my family is the perfect one. Loving parents, lots of siblings and all that love they've been giving me, especially my big brothers. I loved them so much… those kind of things made me really, really happy. After all, I was only twelve, so as long as I had books around me(yes, I was a big nerd) , I didn't give a damn on what was happening around me.

But how could I ignore _this_? I never thought that my big brothers, who were so caring to me, could ever be so cruel. I was shocked when I realized that they were actually hitting that boy, even more, they were shouting rude things to him. The name of the poor child was Genkaku and even if he was living at the same Buddhist Temple where my siblings were monks, I never really talked to him. Why? Honest, I have no idea…maybe it was because that incredible red hair of his…it just took my breath away and I couldn't say one damn word. Either way, seeing him like this, it hurt me. He was not crying nor trying to defend himself. When he couldn't bear it anymore, he fell to the ground and I felt tears going down my cheeks. He seemed so fragile. I wished so much to be able to protect him but fear paralyzed my body. I knew that I was being a pathetic coward, but no matter how much I was trying I couldn't move.

In the end, my "beloved" brothers stop hitting him and they just leave Genkaku laying there, inside the shrine. I knew that I _must _to do something, so I ran into his room and took some blankets, pillows, bandages and water, then I snick up back to the shrine. I hesitated in front of the entrance…what if he'll push me away? After all, the ones who beat him were _my_ brothers. Still, I couldn't leave him like that…so I got inside.

First thing I noticed was that Genkaku hasn't moved one bit and I feared that he may be unconscious or have broken bones. That would be a problem because…hell, I'm only twelve! I approached him and took his hair out of his face. He shivered a little under my touch, then opened his eyes. I froze. We just stared one at each other until I couldn't bear it anymore and cracked.

"I'm so freaking sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" This was…freaking odd…me shouting those freaking things to a freaking boy. Yeah, freaking…

He just kept staring at me and I was getting more and more nervous. I had no idea of what I should do next…so…I hugged him as tight as I could.I just want him to understand that I was _there_ . Until he groaned out in pain…alright, maybe he got the idea or maybe I was embracing him a little _too tight_. I let go of him, but even so, the boy's forehead remained on my shoulder.

"You really _are_ a weird girl, aren't you, Keen?" As always, his words made me unable to mutter one (fuckin') word, but somehow I was feeling like I've just been slapped. I was pissed…scratch that…I was fucking pissed! Well, if I was weird, than he should be some sort of an alien! Plus, who said it's bad to be different?

"Yes, I am…have a problem with that, annoying redhead?"He chuckled at that.

"No, but it's nice to know that I'm not alone. Even if my fellow is the little sister of the ones who make my life a living hell."

"You know it's not my fault, so stop messing up my mind."I was trying to cool off, but truth be said, if he wouldn't have been hurt, I would have kicked him.I mean,was he trying to make me feel more guilty than I already was?

"I have no such intentions. I was only saying that...it's nice."Alright, this freaked me out. How could someone be such a _sweet jerk_? But more importantly, why did I care so much about what he was doing or saying?

I had much more questions, but when I felt him trembling, all those disappear.

"Genkaku, are you alright?"There was a pause before he answered.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." And here it goes again…the sarcasm…

"Yeah, I got the message." I was feeling a little guilty because, well, the reason for which he was so "fine" were my brothers, but I couldn't let myself be sad. After all, right now, Genkaku needed someone who could support him, so I tried to cheer up and start to clean and bandage his wounds. I was as gentle as possible, but he was still groaning now and then. Annoying, I say!

It was freaking weird…but in a good way…I guess…and I hope.

_XXXXXX_

* * *

Please tell me what you think. As I already said, this is my first shot so I'm incredible nervous (plus I may have some grammar mistakes…sorry, sorry, sorry).If you want to know more about Keen...well,you'll have to wait the next chapter,so...dunno…umm…love you all? ^_^; Please review and let me know what you're thinking!


	2. Chapter 2: Creepy Princess

**The Super Monk and the White Death**

**Chapter 2: Creepy Princess**

Ok, so here goes chapter two! As I said, here is some more information about Keen (she isn't going to be like this for the rest of the story).The way she looks right now will probably change in the next chapter (not sure). Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this.

_I do not own Deadman Wonderland._ _Only_ _Keen._

Genkaku POV

* * *

It was freaking weird. Being held like this. By someone I barely know. And it's even creepier if that person is some sort of a…creepy princess. Alright, maybe I'm exaggerating (but only a little).Still, she really looks like a princess. In fact, she doesn't…it's hard to explain. I mean…her hair is simply gorgeous. Her blond, long, soft…perfect hair. It's scary, but not as much as her incredible blue eyes...just like the ones of a ghost. In fact, she actually _has _the skin of a ghost, extremely pale.

Even so, she can't be a princess. Why? Well…she's very tall, plus she isn't very slim. I mean, that girl has what you could call…_curves._ Yes, she was looking quite nice even if she was only twelve. And there's one more thing. Her name was Keen. What sort of princess would have such a name? Still, I may say that it suits her perfectly. Almost _too_ good. (I've learn that in time.)

So, you see, it was unnatural to me to be held by her. Yes, I may need some help with my wounds, but I would prefer the distance between us to be a little bigger. Still, feeling her shoulder supporting my forehead made my brain feel…funny. Anyway, she may be cute, but she has no idea of what _gentle _means. Being bandaged by her was pure torture.

"Could you please stop groaning! It's incredible annoying, you know!" Oh, yes, and here she goes.

"I don't think it's more annoying than your sharp voice ringing in my ears. Plus, it's not my fault that your hands are like a bear's paws." Her reaction to that was priceless.

"A bear's paws…Oh, really?"There was shock and anger in her eyes, but I think that I've saw _amusement_ too. Or maybe not.

"Who the hell do you take me for?"

Normally, you don't hit a person who's been injured. Especially, not when the ones who had done that to him are your brothers. But she did it. She just _punched_ me. Not hard, but it was enough to make me feel like I've been hit by… a bear's paw. What was she made of? Ice? "If I may ask…what was that for?"

"As you wouldn't know! Idiot!" I could tell she was angry, so I thought that it would be better if I'd make up to her. "I was only joking. I mean…I'm happy that you care for me enough to be here." What fallowed freaked me out. She blushed. Just a little, but she definitely _blushed_. It was like the Death itself would wear a pink gown. It was just _so_ wrong. I mean…the heck was that?

"Alright, I finished. Now, Genkaku, will you, please, lay back? I don't want you start to bleed again "she said in a soft voice.

"Scared by blood, princess?"

"Go to hell."

"I'm training to become a monk, so…sorry, but that's impossible."The grin I had on my face in that moment pissed her off. I think so because she smacked up my head. Painful as hell. "Ouch, will you stop doing that?"

"You deserve it so shut up and lay down already!"She gave me a little push and I fell on the blankets she had brought, then she got up. I hate to admit it, but in that moment I feared that she'll leave me alone. I was going to grab her hand, but when I almost reached for her, she just turned on her heels. My hand froze in that weird position. There were five minutes of awkward silence.

"And what do you think you're doing? Really now, you've been injured pretty badly and you're still trying to play your creepy games! What the heck are you? A five-year-old?...You know what? I don't care! Just let me close the freaking door. It's cold." She had shouted that to me, but I was happy. She wasn't going anywhere. Still, something was bothering me. She had brought blankets only for me…so, if she was going to stay in the shrine with me, wouldn't she be cold?

"Keen, where are you going to sleep?"I could say that she was taken aback of my question. "Ummm…somewhere around here, I guess."

"You'll freeze."

"Genkaku, just stop worrying about me and sleep, will you."

"You know I won't. Plus, I'm cold too."

"I hate you so incredible much."

"Yeah, I know, but…" My phrase was cut short when she got up.

She just came next to me and made herself comfortable. We were back to back but it still felt awkward. We just sat in silence for a couple of minutes until she cracked. "The hell! I don't give a damn and that's all! As for you, Genkaku, you can go to hell already!" Then she turned around and folded her arms around my chest. I could feel her fingers sinking into the fabric of my shirt and her face being buried into my back. She was all tensed up, but after a while she started to relax a little. It wasn't too bad…but it was creepy as hell.

"I'm sorry."Those words freaked me out even more. Why? Don't know…maybe because she had whispered them into my ear? But when I calmed down I understood what she meant.

"It's not your fault so it's just fine. Stop thinking about it." I couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. Knowing that the ones you love the most are such horrible persons. Being betrayed by them. By your own brothers. It must be painful. I wished to make her understand that I didn't blame her, that it wasn't her fault, but I had no idea how to put it in words. So I did what seemed _right_ in that moment. I just put my hand over hers and give it a little squeeze. "And what are you doing more exactly…pervert?" How cruel of her. Still, I was too tired to argue so I didn't answer. I just hoped that my princess won't push the matter further. And she didn't. That was unusual for her. But after all, she was a freak. Scratch that. She was just creepy. My creepy princess.

* * *

I hope it wasn't boring!I promise that in the next chapter both Genkaku and Keen will show their true colors, so…please hang in there! I mean…Keen is soooooo cute! You must see what she's made of! Oh, yeah, and please review, I need to know what you think! So…ummm…dunno, love you all? See ya next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: My world ends here

**The Super Monk and the White Death**

**Chapter 3: My world ends here **

Right, so, this chapter is a little weird because I had… almost ten ways to write this down and I was completely confused. And because of that I ended up making three _subchapters._ Like hell, is it? Still, hope you'll enjoy this!

Alright, the note from above has been written sometime around three, maybe four months ago. So, why on earth did it take me so freakin' long to upload this chapter? Well, at first, it was because I had to take some bloody exams, but then, when the summer break began, the laziness kicked in. I mean it. I just kept watching anime after anime, reading manga like mad and doing pretty much nothing, all day long. Even if at the end of June I had half of this chapter finished, I just couldn't bring myself to write anymore. I suck and yes, I know it. More than that, I'm afraid that this year will be even harder than the last one since the school will simply kill me. But! I promise that I'll work hard and keep this story going. Even if I'll die doing this, **I will keep writing. **So, please, stick around.

Obviously, I do not own Deadman Wonderland.

**Keen POV**

* * *

**(Weird in) The Morning**

This feeling…it was pure bliss. It felt so warm, so soft. And this scent…orange, definitely orange…it was almost sickening. Almost. I simply didn't want to wake up from this dream or whatever it was. I felt so heavenly that I could die right where I stood and I wouldn't give a fuck. But then I heard a soft groan.

Wait. A. Freaking. Minute. This wasn't my bed, neither my pillow, neither my room. And no. It wasn't pleasant anymore. In fact, it just started to suck. In the very moment when I realized that I was sleeping on a _certain_ redhead's chest, fingers tangled up in his hair and face buried in his neck, everything gone down. Starting with my brain. It just shut down. The fuck I was fucking doing!? I did remember everything that happened last night, but…how did I managed to get on top of Genkaku? Yes, I couldn't control my body while I was asleep, but still…it was just bloody embarrassing.

Now, I had two choices: wake him up and hide from him for the rest of my life _or_ wait for him to get up and accuse him of being a pervert. I must say, the second one was pretty appealing… except the part where I lay wide awake on a guy pretending to be sleeping. Men, this sucks.

Luckily (or maybe not so), I couldn't use neither of my ideas because Genkaku yawned and in the next moment I found myself staring into his eyes. His freaking green sleepy eyes.

"Morning" he softly spoke. My head was completely empty for the second time since I woke up and I just wanted to shout some obscenities in his face and punch him as hard as I could. Still…

"Good morning to you too, asshole." I said that without too much thinking. But I didn't regret it. Not even when our eyes met and I felt some sort of weird electricity going through my body. I knew_ something_ will happen soon, but I was also sure that no matter what, we're going to be just fine. So I smiled up to him…and he freaked out. I could almost hear his thoughts, something like "_This girl...she's just plainly weird, isn't she?" _ Oh, how I loved to twist him around.

**(Crazy about) The Cat**

The next month was simply horrible. Even the hell itself seemed a nice, pleasant place compared to the temple. And then, why didn't I just leave? Because if I would Genkaku would get beaten again. And then _again_, what could I do for him? Well… distract the ones who wanted to hurt him. Yes, I was spending my time around my big brothers giving them some large, cute smiles, asking them to play with me or give me some help or whatsoever. I just wanted to throw up. That disgusting feeling I had every time when they were hugging me, or barely touching me for that matter, it just made me feel sick. And guess what? I also couldn't talk to Genkaku because if I would act friendly towards him, my relatives would hate him even more. Perfect, is it?

My only escape was the nighttime. I completely scared the hell out of that redhead when I sneaked into his room for the first time, but then he got used to it. Actually, it wasn't anything "inappropriate" or something like that. Yes, we were cuddling, but in a childish way. At the beginning it was really awkward and I was just hugging him from behind like I did in the shrine, but one night he couldn't sleep so he was turning from side to side. He end up facing me and right when I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell was he doing, the freak put his arms around my middle and embraced me. It would have been a normal hug if his head wouldn't have been resting on my stomach. It was kind of weird, but it felt pretty right too, so I just let it die that way. I wouldn't have done it if I'd have known that he'll sleep like that every single damn night. And actually, he did. But, oh, well, it's too late to think about that, isn't it? Plus, it wasn't _that_ bad…because he looked like a kitty. I hate cats. So, yeah, it was annoying.

Cats, huh? Well, they were pretty cute. Especially Neko-san. Yes, she was the only kitty in the world that made my heartbeat go insane. Actually, not her, but I'm quite sure that when I've saw Genkaku running towards me and calling my name I freaked out…and almost had a heart attack when I realized that his hands were covered in blood. And the best part was that in that moment I was having breakfast with my brothers. Plus that my name, from Genkaku's point of view was "Keen-chan". That boy was so dead, either killed by my brothers, either killed by me.

But not everything goes according to the plan, right? When I saw his worried face and the fear in his eyes I understood that this was serious… and I got scared. But in the next ten seconds my fear simply dissolved. Why?

"I found a wounded cat. It seems to be hurt pretty badly" he says.

So, he was looking like that because he was carrying a sick cat? Stupid me. To think that _he_ was hurt or that he had _killed_ somebody. How _silly_ of me. He was going to die for making me so freaking worried that I couldn't breathe anymore. I could almost _feel _the dark aura forming around me. But that one dissolved too. When I saw the kitty. There was a lot of blood even if its legs were the only ones who had been damaged. It was clearly that there were broken bones. And that cat was looking straight in my eyes, like it was able to see beyond my… I don't know… my entire being I guess. It was a cat whose legs have just been crashed. So… my only question was… _how_? And in the next moment I fainted.

I woke up five hours later. With a horrible headache. And the first thing I did was to throw up. Fuck.

"It's way too weird to say 'Oh, you're awake' so I'm just going to ask if you feel alright. Cuz' you've scared everyone pretty bad. Still, the doctor who had been called for you had treated the cat too. So, I guess that you're a total hero…to faint like that only to save a kitty. You know, that's…sweet. _And_ kind."

It was for the third time today when I was thinking of killing Genkaku. But that could wait. For now, at least. _The kitty _got my interest.

"So… is that monster alright now? "

"That monster? You're kidding… I hope. Really now, to be so mean to such a cute thing. Plus, she seems to like you quite a lot. I mean, she start meowing right after you were taken to your room and she stopped only when I brought her here. She even fell asleep on your bed."

I slowly turned and took a good look at my bed. And yes, "she" was there. A ball of gray fur which moved immediately after it sensed my stare. And it turned it back to me. Its yellow eyes were quite sharp, but they softened when she gave me a "meow". Oh, please tell me you're kidding!

"So, Genkaku, you said 'she', right? Ummmm…. Then what you say about Neko-san?"

"Neko-san? What's that?"

"Her name."

"You're still calling her 'cat'."

"Whatsoever. It's cu…" Wait a second! What the heck I was going to say?! But it didn't take me much to figure out because Genkaku's smile made it clear.

"Yeah, it's _cute_ and only because you said so, I totally agree with that name."

**The White Death is born **

Having Genkaku making fun of me at every ten seconds was annoying as fuck, but I was glad that he opened up a bit. I even discovered that his love towards cats was way bigger than I imagined. Too bad Neko-san liked me more. She was getting better and better. We figure that out from her appetite. I mean it. Even if the only one who could feed her without being bitten was me, she was eating like mad. Her meals were twice as bigger as mine or Genkaku's. And, well, my life wasn't too bad. I still hated my relatives, but the cat gave me a reason to be around the redhead. How? You see, Neko-san was Genkaku's but he couldn't feed her. I was the only one who could do that. So, I got some time with him too.

Truth be said, my life it wasn't great but it was pretty good. Still, I don't regret what happened. After all, if it wouldn't have been _that_ my true self wouldn't have came out. So, even in that morning I woke up cheerful, dress up and went to have breakfast with Neko-san and Genkaku. But the redhead was missing. I start worrying but I remembered what happened a while ago when he had found Neko-san. I couldn't freak out over every single little thing he did, so I calmed down.

Still, it was a little unnerving to be all alone with that cat… I mean, I'm pretty sure that the blood didn't make me faint ever before. So it was something else. But I had no idea what. So, I wasn't too happy when Neko-san came next to me and started purring. Yes, actually she was able to walk. In less than a month. What was she? An alien? A weird creature or what the heck?

I was scared by her, but when everything around us started to shake all I was thinking was that I must to keep her safe. So, while my head was a complete mess, my body took the command. I grabbed the cat, holding her as close as I could, and got under the single, massive table from the room. After a few seconds, my brain finally started to work and I figure out that this chaos was actually caused by an earthquake. A huge one. Immediately, Genkaku's image appeared in my mind. I must to get out of there. I must find that idiot and I freaking need to protect him. And then, I heard his voice. Neko-san heard him too because she escaped my tight hold and ran away. But since the ceiling fell, I couldn't see if she made it out safely.

I always thought that my death will be a quiet one. I had no idea that I'll live my last seconds in this horrible pain I was experiencing at the moment. It was like my entire body was burning and my blood just wanted to get out right through my skin. My entire being, mind, soul and body, screamed out in pain when the sunlight touched my eyes. But I was breathing. More than that, since the table was still standing, I was unscratched. Scared, shivering, crying but unharmed.

"Keen! Answer me. Keen, just snap out of it! It's alright. It's just fine. So…please, answer me."

I knew that voice.

"Genkaku." I desperately clung to him. How pathetic. Thinking of protecting someone else when you can't protect yourself. I was the worst.

"What happened to you?"

"The earthquake. I and Neko-san got trapped in here. But she ran outside, I guess. Didn't you saw her?"

"No, I haven't. But I asked what happened to _you_." I was confused. What happened to…me? In that moment, I remembered that unbearable pain. I looked down, into a shred of a broken window and the image of a girl turned back my stare. A girl with white, long, messy hair and red eyes. That girl wasn't me, right?

* * *

For everybody that is disappointed in me for not explaining more of what happened at the end: Please be a little patient. This chapter already was pretty long, so I didn't push it further. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I promise that in the next chapter things will get serious. And, about Neko-san, well…she's the cat from the manga. It may not look like it's very important, but here it is. Damn important I may say. So, please, don't hate me! Also, now on, I'll write on my profile what is happening at the moment, you know, like big exams coming or a freakin' block or something like that. I was also thinking of making some short stories (only one chapter), to keep you, guys around. But I'll do this only if you want, so PM me, ok ( If until the end of October I'll get more "NO"s than "YES"s , then I won't do it)? So, that would be all (+ review pretty, pretty please ~_^). A big, big hug to you all! See ya! ^_^


End file.
